Today, enterprises and entities alike recognize the tremendous cost savings by exchanging business documents with their trading partners via an electronic communication method referred to as the Electronic Data Interchange (EDI). However, diverse trading partner capabilities and their disparate and complicated systems present challenges to those considering using EDI.